Derniers instants
by Nodoka997
Summary: C'est comme tous les autres. Pathétiquement je vois ma vie défiler devant moi. Je laisse tant de choses derrière moi... OS Elliot/Leo. /!\ SPOILS JUSQU'AU VOLUME 15 !


Voilà un OS sur Pandora Hearts, manga que j'affectionne particulièrement !

Je sais que ce thème est déjà utilisé (notamment par AuroreBlue, mais peut-être aussi par d'autres auteurs), mais voici ma propre version de ce qu'il est arrivé à Elliot.

J'ai pris quelques liberté pour Leo, puisqu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'Oz ne le voie.

Bonne lecture :)

P.S. : Je compte sur vous pour les reviews !

P.P.S. : Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'utiliser la 2ème personne du singulier ? ^^

* * *

- Humpty Dumpty... Je te rejette entièrement !

Tu sens ton corps se disloquer. Tu halète, terrassé par le choc. Tu t'effondre. L'énergie te manque. Ton souffle est court.

Tes pensées s'égarent...

_ - Elliot..._

Comment as-tu pu oublier ces larmes ?

_ - E... Elliot ?!_

Comment as-tu pu oublier ce sang ?

Tu sens plus que tu ne vois Vincent près de toi. Tes yeux sont entièrement tournés vers la personne effondrée contre le mur, pour l'instant sans connaissance. Ton valet. Ton ami. Bien plus encore.

_ - Allez, Elliot... Prononce ce nom !_

Cruelle ironie... En voulant te sauver il t'a condamné.

Mais n'aurais-tu pas fait exactement la même chose ? Ne serait-ce que pour le voir une seconde de plus, n'aurais-tu pas toi-même commis une telle folie ?

Si, bien sûr que si. Tu aurais tout fait. _Tout._

Mais le moment est venu. Les mensonges sont révolus. Tu ne peux plus être faible. Tu ne peux plus faire semblant de ne rien voir.

Mais tu ne peux pas non plus laisser Oz ou Vincent – tu as toujours du mal à penser à eux en tant qu'_amis_, mais ce n'est pas le plus important – porter un tel fardeau. Ce serait lâche.

Et Elliot Nightray n'est pas lâche.

Tu sais que ton choix est le bon. Plus qu'une certitude, c'est une évidence. Tu espère que tous les gamins s'en sortiront, même si tu en doute. Ton choix est bon. Mais cela n'empêche pas les sentiments contradictoires de déferler dans tes souvenirs...

_ - Elliot !_

Leo, encore une fois. Cette fois il sourit. Il semblerait que ce sera la seule personne autorisée à apparaître dans ta vie qui défile. Mais n'était-il pas ton monde ? C'est plus logique ainsi, après tout. Bien sûr, tu aimes ta famille. Bien sûr, tu en as connu, des gens.

Mais Leo est _spécial_.

Il a brisé tes à-priori d'un revers de main. Il t'a fait voir d'une autre manière. Et avec lui, tu avais l'impression que rien de mal ne pouvais arriver.

Ce n'était qu'une impression, hélas... Mais cela devait se passer ainsi. Même si cette situation recommençait cent fois, tu prendrais la même décision cent fois. Et tu aurais les mêmes regrets cent fois.

Tu abandonnes tout de même un monde derrière toi. Tu abandonnes des amis, la famille qu'il te reste. Tu abandonnes des espoirs, des questions, des doutes, des peines, des rires, des disputes, des hésitations, des paroles, des frustrations, des larmes, des sourires...

_Tu abandonnes Leo._

La douleur te ramène brutalement dans la réalité. Tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte à quel point tu t'étais évadé. Ton corps n'est que souffrance. Tu ne parviens même pas à bouger un doigt.

Tu as mal. Tu as si mal...

Leo n'a toujours pas repris conscience. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Tu puise dans tes dernières ressources.

Tu ne sais par quel miracle, tu arrives à prononcer deux mots. Mais le message n'est pas entendu. Le même miracle s'opère, et tu répète cette phrase.

Vincent hoche la tête. Tout comme tu sais que tu as pris la bonne décision, tu sais que Vincent transmettra ce message. Il te doit bien ça, de toute façon.

Tu sens que la fin est proche. Ta douleur diminue, tes membres s'engourdissent. Ta vision devient floue.

Tu ne veux pas. Pas encore. Mais il est trop tard.

Il semblerait que même jusqu'à la fin tu as espéré vivre. Mais ce rêve chimérique s'évanouit, inexorablement.

Une pensée aussi fugace que stupide te passe par la tête à cet instant. _Dommage pour l'amitié Vessalius-Nightray, ça aurait pu fonctionner..._

Dans un soubresaut, ta main se crispe.

Et tu te sens sombrer.

_Désolé... Leo..._

Une larme reste obstinément accrochée au coin de ton œil.

* * *

_ - Leo !_

_ - E... Elliot ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_ - Réveille-toi, Leo. Tu dois voir ce qu'il se passe._

_ - Mais de quoi parles-tu ?_

_ Soudain le visage de ton compagnon est grave. Une peur inexplicable te prend à la gorge. Horrifié, tu vois Elliot disparaître lentement._

_ - Non !_

Tu te réveille en sursaut, terrifié. Un rêve bien trop présent est inquiétant à ton goût, voilà ce que c'était. _Juste un rêve._

Pourtant tu hésite avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Tu aurais mieux fait de rester inconscient pour toujours...

Le cri, inhumain, bestial, horrifié, sort de ta gorge. Mais tu ne t'entends pas. Tu ne vois rien. _C'est impossible !_

Tu te précipite vers Elliot et trébuche sur un liquide avant de t'effondrer contre le sol. _Du sang... Partout, tellement, tellement de sang..._ Ton visage est à quelques centimètres seulement de ton maître, et ton cri résonne toujours.

Tu prends avec fièvre la tête d'Elliot, le tâchant du liquide pourpre et maudit sans t'en rendre compte. Fébrilement tu caresse ses cheveux, mets la main sur sa poitrine, le soulève par le dos.

Tu cherche un signe de _vie_. Il n'y en a pas un seul.

Les rouages se bloquent dans un grincement strident. Des notes dissonantes accompagnent ton habituelle mélodie tranquille. Ton coeur lâche.

Un nouveau cri vient remplacer celui qui se mourrait dans ta gorge.

C'est toi qui aurait dû mourir.

C'est de ta faute ! _Tout est de ta faute..._

Tu tombe à genoux, épuisé tout d'un coup. Et tu crie encore.

Les cheveux et les lunettes n'obstruent pas complètement ta vision, et tu fixe le cadavre d'Elliot. Tu aurais dû te les arracher, ces foutus yeux.

Tu laisses tomber avec violence tes mains à plat sur le sol. Tu sens le sang, poisseux, immonde, s'infiltrer dans chaque pore de ta peau.

Et tu crie toujours.

Tu ne vois pas Oz arriver en courant et se figer net, tétanisé. Tu ne vois pas Gilbert. Tu ne vois _personne_.

Ton cri résonne.

Les voix dans ta tête chuchotent...


End file.
